1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a transportation amount adjusting method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There is known an image forming system that continuously forms images in the following manner on both sides of continuous paper being a recording medium formed into a belt shape. In this image forming system, the continuous paper is transported while being spanned by a first image forming apparatus and a second image forming apparatus arranged on the downstream side of the first image forming apparatus in a transportation route, the first image forming apparatus forms an image on a first surface, and the second image forming apparatus forms an image on a second surface.